rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Siva Mako/@comment-30753224-20161220104352
Mako? Couldn’t get more obvious ;) for a bounty hunter!!! xDD In some ways the color palette did not seem to cut it well for me in the very beginning but like I’m more of letting my artistic skills get too much in the way about the meaning of each color selected. But like is the area all desert and duney?? Shit o.o I would think there’s some city ouo her appearance seems to be a good indicator of the age not to say that she looks old!! She just has the general vibe of being experienced and intelligent! her appearance is highly different than a lot of things I’ve seen normally on rp sites and the fact that she’s like this really has me appreciating some of the more niche and non gorgeous aesthetics. Her being a shark faunus though… like a fish on dry land? xDD is she like that often? I think for the most parts basics seem to be fitting in what’s already conjured up as some sort of image based on the really nice dress up games. In a way it really showed her off in her intended outfit/appearance though I don’t necessarily like the dress up game provided for the main image. So we got the same player who likes to give an air of mystery to his characters huh? I like how she has an electrical semblance though in a way it’s fun to imagine xD sunslash seems like a decent name too for a weapon but it’s not something I’m totally in love with honestly. Her stats are definitely very well defined which in a way I find very important for someone of her nature of hunting. She has such high stats damn!! Shit how is she ever going to be hug with skin like that though? The poor shark babe D: in a way I like the voice she’s given because it does add onto her aesthetic but in particular I don’t find it super incredibly attaching to me. Not that that is a major problem though! going over her backstory there were a couple I thinks I noticed while I read through a very nice flowing story that described honestly sorrow after sorrow after sorrow and each thing really ended up being just another way to add onto her lonely and harsh existence. In a way I feel like you gave appropriate description/detail for a lot of the traditions for her coven and those who’s she’s been raised by, not making it a focus but letting reads be educated enough over some of the processes which was definitely a very well done way of giving a basis for the character’s origins. I like how you mixed in typical backstory with some storytelling to come together in a immersion into some of her parts of her life yet detachment since its’ honestly somewhat tragic. She seems to be built for being dangerous and cunning. Though I found her rinmaru to be a little more tasteful it wasn’t very good at indicating her age as well as her main picture. So she has no available resume as a bounty hunter or that stuff gotta be private because I GOTTA KNOW MAN. In a way I kind of don’t like the lightsaber weapon all too much but in another way I appreciate the different aesthetics being used and how well they add onto the build up of the character. I would really like to see battles between some of the charcters here sometime soon since there’s so much build up that has to go into some of that combat fun! even though the future outlook was sparce I find it nice to have such personality in the comments made about her intention to stay true to herself even if I don’t really know what that means all too well yet, I liked going over this character!